


Life is Still Erotic - April Fools

by Ea4g, raptor4d4



Series: Lezziverse [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, April Fools' Day, F/F, Graffiti, Masturbation, Nudity, Public Nudity, Rough Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ea4g/pseuds/Ea4g, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: This story takes place in the universe of "Life is Erotic".http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480Max-Fucking-Caulfield has completely forgotten about April Fools Day.  But no one else has.  Bad news for Max.  And her ass!





	

[Disclaimer]

Life is Strange and its characters are the property of DONTNOD Entertainment and Square-Enix.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support DONTNOD by purchasing the Life is Strange game!

This is set in the universe of “Life is Erotic”. 

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/7270216/chapters/16507480>

** Life is Still Erotic – April Fools **

“Mistress…”

“Hmmmm…”

“Mistress Max…”

“Urrrgh-hmmmm…”

“Mistress Max, it’s morning. It’s time to get up.”

Max opened her eyes. She squinted a bit from the sunlight shining in through her windows. She blinked a few times to help her eyes adjust to the light. Steadily a shape came into focus. Hovering a few inches in front of her was the face of her loyal pet and faithful sex slave, Victoria. She was nude except for the dog collar around her neck, bearing a dog bone-shaped name tag with her name on it. She was bent over and gently whispering to her Mistress to try and wake her up. Max groaned and tried to roll over and go back to sleep. But Victoria was adamant to get her out of bed. 

“I’m sorry, Mistress, but it really is time to get up. You have class in a couple hours.”

“Victoria…go fuck your selfie.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

Victoria did not hesitate at all when her Mistress gave her a command. She walked over to Max’s couch and sat down. She propped her feet on the couch and spread her legs so her pussy was visible. She gently placed her hands on it and began rubbing it gently. Victoria moaned as her fingers brushed against her clit and massaged her pussy lips. 

“Ohhh yeeesss…” she moaned. She rubbed herself even harder. She squeezed her clit between her fingers and rubbed her pussy even faster. Her face became flushed as her arousal grew. She stopped rubbing and began fingering herself, her moaning quickly mixed with the squishing of her fingers as they slid in and out of her. Very quickly she felt herself nearing a climax, prompting her to slow down and go back to gently rubbing herself. Mistress did not say how long she should fuck herself. She could not cum without Mistress’s permission so she thought it wise to back off. 

Max closed her eyes again and listened to Victoria’s moaning like it were a lullaby. She couldn’t help but grin. Even after all this time she still got off on bossing Victoria around. She was so well trained now that Victoria obeyed every command without complaint or hesitation, no matter how degrading or humiliating. It was making Max wet just thinking about it! 

“Damn it…” she moaned. Thinking about it made her a little _too_ wet. She was now too horny to go back to sleep. She opened her eyes again and sat up. Like Victoria, she was naked (sans the dog collar). Last night she went to bed with Victoria and Courtney. They tried on a few sexy outfits Courtney had brought with her before quickly devolving into an orgy. Having threesomes like that was always fun but it did make it hard to have a restful night’s sleep, hence Max’s desire to be left alone. But she still needed to go to class. 

“Where’s Courtney?” Max asked. Sure enough, Courtney was not around. Between moans and pants, Victoria explained that Courtney received an urgent text from her mother early this morning and left without waking Max. Max shrugged it off. She would no doubt see Courtney again later. They would certainly meet and fuck again later. 

Max yawned and stretched. “Time for a shower…” 

She got up and looked around for her clothes. May be kind of stupid to want to wear clothes with all the sex she has these days but even Max needs a break from time to time. If she walked nude down the hall she couldn’t guarantee no one would jump her and try to fuck her on the spot. Wearing some clothes usually helped deter the others a little. She needed that right now, wanting to take a shower alone and in peace. 

“Funny…” said Max after a few moments of looking around. “I thought I left my clothes out over my chair…”

Max’s outfit from the previous day was certainly gone. Did she throw it in the laundry? No matter. She had plenty of other clothes to wear. She opened her dresser drawer and…

“What the?!” 

The drawer was empty. She opened another one. It was empty too. She checked all her drawers. No clothes to be found! She spun around and checked her closet. All her clothes hangers were there but they were noticeably empty. 

“Victoria! Where are my clothes?!” Victoria was still masturbating on the couch. 

“I don’t…Oh! Know, Mistress. They were—Eh!—there last night! I swear! Oooh!”

Max ordered her to stop masturbating. Victoria obeyed but was quietly disappointed that her Mistress did not let her cum first. 

“If you don’t know then…wait, did you see Courtney take them?” Max asked. She was the most likely culprit at the moment. It was always possible someone snuck in but…who? And why? Victoria shrugged. 

“I don’t know, Mistress. I feel back asleep right away after Mistress Courtney told me she was leaving. She _might_ have done something…”

Max sighed. Why would Courtney do this? Was it some sort of joke? She brought those sexy outfits last night because, in her words, Max’s wardrobe was a “major fashion emergency”. Was she trying to make a point? 

It was pointless wondering about it right now. Nothing could be done until Courtney got back. She’d find clothes elsewhere. Max ordered Victoria to go back to her old room and grab some outfit for her from her old wardrobe. Victoria’s clothes may be a bit big and dusty from non-use but would do in a pinch. She wrenched open her door and stepped into the hall before Victoria could answer. 

Max hoped it would be late enough in the day that no one would be around. Sadly most of the girls on her floor were still mingling around and getting ready before leaving for class. Juliet, Taylor and Alyssa were all mingling around the hall. All eyes turned to her when she emerged. All eyes widened and sparkled when they saw Max was naked. She immediately held up her hands and motioned for them to stop. 

“I’m not looking for sex! I just…don’t have any clothes handy right now. All I want is to take a shower right now. No sex right now, please. No sex.”

Their faces fell when they heard that but they obliged. Everyone went back to their business but kept stealing glances at her as strolled down the hall. Max was used to being naked in public now so she didn’t bother covering anything. Besides, it wasn’t anything they all hadn’t seen a dozen times by now! 

Alyssa was examining something on the bulletin board by the hall leading to the showers. Alyssa glanced at her nude body but didn’t say anything as Max walked around her. But when Max maneuvered around her to turn down the hall to the showers, as soon as her back was turned to Alyssa…

_*SLAP!*_

“OW!” 

Alyssa spanked Max hard on the ass. Max spun around and rubbed her ass where the blow landed. Alyssa didn’t say anything and only smirked. Max gave her a dirty look at first but her expression quickly softened. She didn’t want sex right now but said nothing about a spanking. 

“Very funny, Alyssa,” Max said with a grin. “Very—“

_*SLAP-SLAP!*_

“OWIE!”

Max spun around again after feeling _two_ slaps on her ass simultaneously! Juliet and Taylor were further down the hall originally by the door to the stairs. She turned her back to them after Alyssa spanked her. In the short time afterwards the two of them closed the distance and together landed a blow on each cheek. 

“Taylor! Juliet! What are you—“

_*SLAP!*_

“OW!”

Max spun around again when Alyssa spanked her _again!_

“Alyssa! That’s not—“

_*SLAP-SLAP!*_

“OOOOOWWWWW!!!”

Now Taylor and Juliet double-spanked her a second time. She spun around once again to scold them but then for a third time felt Alyssa’s hand on her increasingly sore ass. 

“THAT’S ENOUGH!”

Not wanting to risk anymore, Max did not dare turn her back on Taylor and Juliet and instead ducked down the shower hall. She walked backwards so she’d be facing her three abusers. They didn’t say anything and just smiled and giggled as Max watched them like they were predators ready to pounce. She heard movement behind her and stole a glance over her shoulder to see what it was. Dana was leaving the shower. Max ignored her and turned back to the other three. She needed to keep careful eye on them so they wouldn’t—

_*SLAP!*_

“AH-HAAAAAAA!!!”

Max cried out when _Dana_ spanked her next! She spun around but didn’t even bother to look at Dana to ask her _why?!_ She wanted to get out of there! She dashed past Dana and jumped into the shower room. She slammed the door shut and held it there so no one could follow her in. She pressed her ear to the door and quietly listened. She heard Dana’s voice, too soft to make out what she was saying. She heard Juliet, Taylor and Alyssa throw in a few words and they all started laughing. Their laughter and chatting all died out as she heard them move away. Max breathed a sigh of relief. 

“What is going _on_ her to—“

_*SLAP!*_

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!”

Max spun around and her jaw dropped when she saw _Kate_ standing there, looking sheepishly at Max. 

“KATE?!? WHAT THE _FUCK????_ ”

Kate was a little taken aback by her outburst. But she recovered and answered her calmly and politely. 

“I’m just giving you what you want…”

Max looked at her like I was crazy. 

“ _WHEN_ did I say I wanted to be spanked by everyone?!”

Kate gave her a quizzical look. It changed to one of realization and Kate started chuckling. 

“Max, come over here a sec. I promise I won’t spank you again. Just…come here…”

Max didn’t trust Kate or anyone right now and kept her ass covered with her hands as she followed her further into the shower. Kate wiped the steam off one of the mirror and told Max to turn around and check her ass in it. Max did so and looked over her shoulder. Her jaw dropped when she saw the reflection of her ass in the glass. 

Written in big black letters on her left cheek was the word “SPANK”. On her right cheek was written “ME!”. 

“Spank me!” was graffiti on her ass. _That’s_ why everyone kept slapping her! Only one person could have done this. Victoria and Courtney were the only ones with her last night. Victoria was too loyal to pull something like this so it had to be Courtney. But…why? She voiced this question to Kate who only chuckled again. 

“You’ve forgotten what day it is, haven’t you?” she teased. “It’s April 1st! April Fool’s Day, Max!” 

Max wanted to bang her head against the wall in embarrassment. April Fool’s Day! Of course! She forgot all about it! But Courtney certainly hadn’t! As much as Max hated to admit it, this was well played. Writing “spank me” on her ass, stealing her clothes to make sure everyone could see it…

“Nicely done, Courtney. Nicely done…”

Kate kept laughing and left the showers. Max locked the door so she could be alone and started cleaning herself up. Just in case she had to go nude later at all today she thought it wise to wash off the graffiti. But much to Max’s frustration, no matter how hard she scrubbed the writing wouldn’t come off. Seemed Courtney used permanent ink for this! This wouldn’t come off any time soon! 

“Damn it…” Max grumbled. She probably spent a good hour scrubbing herself with soap and water to little effect. She scrubbed so hard that her ass was a little raw. Eventually she admitted defeat. She would just have to make sure it was covered today. Max unlocked the shower room door and poked her head out. She took so long that everyone else had already left for the day. She and Victoria were the only ones left in the dorm. She found Victoria standing in the main hall and holding something behind her back. 

“You got some clothes for me?” Max asked. Victoria shifted around nervously. 

“I…sort of, Mistress…”

Max cocked her eyebrow. “What do you mean ‘sort of’? You just needed to grab a few clothes from the closet in your room! How hard is that?”

“I don’t have any clothes anymore, Mistress. You told me to burn them. Remember?”

Max blinked. “I…I did?”

“Yes, Mistress. You said a slave like me doesn’t need clothes. Victoria is a good slave. Victoria obeyed.”

Max’s face fell. If she really had Victoria burn all her clothes then she was out of options. Everyone else was gone and would have locked their doors. She could steal anything from one of them. Maybe the laundry…?

“But I did find something!” Victoria chimed in, lifting Max’s spirits. She revealed what she was holding behind her back. 

“A sweater?” Max grabbed it and held it up. It was a sweater all right. But not one she had seen before. It had no sleeves and was open at the sides. And at the back. The _entire_ back was visible. There was a ring of cloth along the bottom that would cover her ass but…just barely. 

“Is this…really all you could find?” Max asked nervously. Victoria nodded and she sighed. This wasn’t ideal but…it was better than nothing! 

Max donned the sweater. She felt very exposed. She had no underwear or even shoes to go with it! It was the right size enough to cover the graffiti but she had to be careful not to bend over too much today. 

“Well…let’s go.” Max put a leash on Victoria and led her out of the dorm. Max picked at the sweater nervously while Victoria followed close behind, her hands folded submissively in front of her and her eyes on the ground (though stealing the occasional glance at Max’s butt crack). 

Max sighed as she exited the dorm. Hopefully she wasn’t the only one who forgot today was April Fool’s Day! 

By this point Max was plenty used to turning heads as she walked through campus. She was Max-Fucking-Caulfield after all! But today she was turning more than usual. Her bare back and the tip of her butt crack was an enticing piece of eye candy for every female and straight male on campus. They all ignored the totally nude Victoria as she meekly followed Max around on her leash. Max kept blushing and tugging at the back of this revealing sweater, praying it was doing a good job of covering up the graffiti. 

Max only had one class this morning before lunch. Chemistry with Ms. Grant was always interesting. In a way class with her provided a bit of relief because she was one of the few teachers who took her teaching responsibilities seriously, meaning she didn’t try to fuck Max in the middle of class. After school hours was a different story though…

Max sat on her stool and flipped through her textbook while only half-listening to Ms. Grant lecture. She wasn’t a big brain like Warren or Brooke and found the whole thing boring. Besides, she found that sex could get her pretty damn far in this world. And speaking of Brooke, she was sitting across the aisle next to Max. Like everyone else she was eyeing Max’s bare backside. More than once she glimpsed Brooke licking her lips as her gaze shifted downward. Max rolled her eyes and tried her best to ignore her. Though she had to admit she was starting to feel a bit horny again…

“OK everyone! Close those books and clear some space! We’re going to do a little practical science today,” Ms. Grant announced. Max snapped back to reality in time to see Ms. Grant erase the chalkboard. She said that they were to try and create the chemical mixture they just finished discussing using only their notes. There were plenty of chemicals in the cabinets in the back of the classroom. 

“Be sure to get the mixture right!” Ms. Grant warned. “These chemicals aren’t harmful if they get on your skin but it will still burn through fabric!” 

Max grew nervous. She completely spaced out when Ms. Grant listed the chemicals they needed and didn’t write them down. She turned to Victoria who stood at Max’s side the entire class and was always ordered to stay attentive. 

“Did you catch what chemicals we needed? And the quantities?” she asked her slave. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Then go get them. I’ll get everything ready.”

Victoria bowed and joined the others migrating to the back of class. Max cleared her desk and got a flask and Bunsen burner ready. She quickly flipped through her textbook hoping to find some paragraph explaining what they were supposed to be doing. Eventually she turned back to see what was taking Victoria so long. 

Victoria was alone at the chemical cabinet with Brooke. Max could clearly see them talking about something but couldn’t tell what. She felt a chill run down her spine when Brooke glanced back at her and smiled. It was a plotting smile. That girl was up to something. But what? They soon parted and Victoria returned with three bottles. 

“What were you two talking about?” Max asked. 

“I was a little unsure about the proportions so I asked Brooke if she could remind me. I can carefully walk you through the process if you’d like,” Victoria replied. 

Max certainly didn’t know what she was doing so she let Victoria drive, so to speak. 

Max added the first chemical and turned on the burner. According to Victoria she needed to fill up half the flask with this first chemical. After it started to bubble, Victoria said to add the second chemical. She did and to her surprise the mixture started to bubble even more. 

“Now add just a drop of the third one…” Victoria instructed. 

The third bottle had a dropper in the lid. Max filled it up and held it over the flask. She paused before adding it and looked around. Something seemed…off. No one else’s flask looked quite like hers. Their flasks were less than half full and none were bubbling quite like hers. 

“You sure this is right?” Max asked nervously. Victoria nodded. 

“Oh yes. Brooke was very clear. One drop is all that’s needed. One drop…”

Max was still nervous but she trusted Brooke’s scientific knowledge. She held her breath and squeezed the dropper. 

_*SPLOOSH!*_

As soon as the drop hit the mixture it exploded. Liquid shot out of the flask and rained down on Max. 

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed. She jumped up. The chemical tingled a bit where it touched her skin but it didn’t hurt. But her sweater, on the other hand, was starting to smoke from the wet spots. 

“Miss Caulfield!” Ms. Grant cried out. She hurried over with a spray bottle. 

“Quick! Take that off and spray yourself down with this! It will wash off the chemicals! I’ll treat your sweater.”

She put the spray bottle on the desk while Max pulled the sweater over her head. Ms. Grant took it and hurried off to clean it. Max grabbed the bottle and gave it to Victoria, ordering her to spray her down quickly. Max spread her arms and slowly rotated on the spot so Victoria could spray everywhere the chemical touched her. The tingling stopped and the stuff washed off wherever Victoria sprayed. Max breathed a quiet sigh of relief. This was a mess but at least it didn’t—

_*SLAP!*_

“OW!”

Max spun around and was met with Brooke’s grinning face. In all the confusion Max completely forgot about the graffiti. While spinning around for Victoria and without the sweater it went on full display as she was nude in the middle of class. 

“Not cool, Brooke!” Max growled. Brooke only chuckled and the rest of class joined in. Ms. Grant returned soon after with the sweater and held it up for Max. The chemicals really did a number on it. Several spots were much thinner than they were before and a couple were burned all the way through. At least the back covering was intact. But as she was putting it on she turned a bit to stay from Brooke and…

_*SLAP!*_

…The graffiti was facing Ms. Grant. She may not fuck a student during class but spanking was another matter. 

“MS. GRANT!” She spun to face her teacher, the sweater not all the way down and covering her ass.

_*SLAP!*_

“AAAARRGGHH!!!”

Brooke got in another good slap! This time Max forced the sweater down and glared at the science nerd. She was about to chew her out when a thought entered her mind. 

“Science nerd,” she reminded herself. “Brooke…is a _science nerd!_ No way this ‘lab accident’ was just an accident! She told Victoria the measurements! She must have known this would happen!”

Max mentally facepalmed when she realized that this was probably a continuation of the April Fool’s Day prank! Brooke and Courtney must have cooked this up together! No way would they get away with this! 

Max’s eyes darted around for something she could use to assist with her revenge. Her gaze fell on her flask which still had quite a bit of the chemical in it. Before anyone could stop her Max grabbed it and splashed all down Brooke’s front. She started screaming and dancing around as her clothes all dissolved before her eyes. Everyone, even Ms. Grant, was too shocked by Max’s actions to do anything to help her. And before they could recover Max pushed Brooke onto one of the desks and pinned her down by her shoulders. 

“Victoria! Hold her legs!” Max barked. 

“Yes, Mistress!” 

Victoria obeyed and pinned her legs down before she could resist. Max pinned down her arms and quickly looked around for any sort of inspiration as to her punishment. She saw a small stack of towels for messes and a row of beakers. And a marker…

“Flip her over!”

Brooke struggled but Max and Victoria kept their grips. They flipped her on her stomach and Max grabbed the towels and used them to tie Brooke’s wrists and ankles to the table legs. Once she was secure Max ripped off the remainder of Brooke’s clothes. The entire front side had completely dissolved so they came off with ease. Max placed her hand on Brooke’s bare ass and gave it a gentle but menacing squeeze. Brooke looked over her shoulder at Max, her eyes filled with fear as she struggled to decide if she should dare ask what Max had planned for her. She soon found out as Max grabbed one of the beakers and stuck it in the nerd’s asshole. 

“You like this?! HUH?!” asked Max with a mad glint in her eye. She used the beaker to fuck Brooke’s ass. Her asshole wasn’t used that often so it was very tight, even for a small beaker. Brooke did not dare move out of fear that struggling would make the glass break. She clenched her teeth and balled her fists as she struggled not to move or cry out. 

“Damn! Now I remember why I don’t get fucked there too often!” she thought. “Too sensitive! I’m almost going to…!”

“Oh no you don’t!” 

Max was watching Brooke’s face and feeling her body. She had sex with her enough to know the signs she was about to climax. She wouldn’t give her that satisfaction! She pulled the beaker out and left Brooke with the frustration of a denied orgasm. Brooke turned her head to glare at Max and chew her out for this but paused when she saw her and Victoria grabbing the markers. 

“What are you--?” she started to say. It became a moot question as Max and Victoria started scribbling all over Brooke’s body. She squirmed at first but Max and her pet held her down until they were finished. They tossed the markers away and Max turned to address the rest of the class. All of them had been watching with their eyes almost bulging out of their heads. The boys all had noticeable bulges in their pants and the girls tried their best to hide the wet spots in theirs. Max scanned the room with an oddly triumphant grin on her face before uttering a simple statement. 

“Have at her, boys and girls.”

Without another word she grabbed Victoria’s leash and they strolled out of class. Everyone watched her go before turning back to Brooke and carefully reading the graffiti all over her body. 

“SPANK ME HARD”

“FUCK WHORE”

“LICK MY PUSSY”

“USE ME”

“MAKE ME STRUGGLE”

Chairs scooted and Brooke could hear approaching footsteps all around her. She struggled against her bonds but they were all simply too tight. She didn’t know exactly what Max had written on her but from the hungry look in the eyes of everyone around her she had a pretty good idea. 

“Oh no…” she whimpered as the class descended upon her. 

It was a bit early but after a class like that Max decided to skip straight to lunch. Though it couldn’t beat Joyce’s cooking at the Two Whales the Blackwell cafeteria had a nice selection. She and Victoria made their way there, ignoring the lustful gazes of everyone eyeing her up in her now ruined sweater. The cafeteria already had quite a few students there when they arrived, some for an early lunch like Max and others just hanging around until their next class. Max found a chair and plopped her head down.

“Ooohh…” she moaned. She had to shift around in her seat a bit because her ass was still sore from the spankings in class. Victoria quietly assumed her usual position next to Max’s chair and waited for her Mistress to issue a command. After a while she heard Max grunt “Get me lunch”. 

“Yes, Mistress,” the loyal slave replied. She hurried off to get in line for some food. Max didn’t lift her head the entire time she was gone. Everyone else seemed to be having a good laugh today except her. Wasn’t fun being the butt of everyone’s jokes. Pun intended. She’d probably skip her classes this afternoon and hide in her dorm room with Victoria. Her pet would never do anything to harm her. If the school wanted an excuse she’d just fuck the nurse and get a sick note. That always worked before. A perk of this new lezzi-verse. 

Suddenly Max’s sour mood was broken by the most beautiful voice in the world…

“Why so glum, chum?”

Max smiled and lifted her head. Chloe stood next to her chair with Victoria right behind her, both holding trays of food. Chloe smiled warmly at her girlfriend, her eyes showing the concern she was hiding behind that smile. Max felt ready to cry after seeing it. 

“Chloe…you have no idea how happy I am to see you…”

Chloe sat down and Victoria placed the food tray in front of Max. Max ignored it and started unloading on Chloe. She needed to vent her frustrations and tell someone about what a crazy day it has been. Chloe quietly listened, gently squeezing Max’s hand whenever she seemed to get too upset. 

“…So I left Brooke tied up back in the science lab with _clear_ instructions on what they should do to her. THAT should teach her not to mess with Max-Fucking-Caulfield!” Max finished. Chloe’s eyes were wide like she was shocked or impressed. 

“Damn, girl!” she said. “You’re scary when you’re angry!” Max only grinned before turning to her food tray. She forgot to look at see what they were serving today before sending Victoria off to get something. 

“Are these…” she started to say. 

“Hot wings!” Chloe finished for her. 

Both their trays were filled with little chicken wings covered in a wet sauce. Chloe dived in and started munching while Max just stared at her tray. 

“I’m not…I don’t like spicy foods that much…” Max said hesitantly. Chloe scoffed at her. 

“Oh come on! These aren’t spicy! This is _cafeteria_ food we’re talking about here! They’re ultra-mild at best!” 

Chloe bit into another wing, frowning a bit from the lack of zing these wings had. Max looked nervously from her to her tray. Then she looked at Victoria. 

“You know I don’t like spicy foods,” she said sternly. Victoria bowed her head apologetically. 

“Forgive me, Mistress. Mistress Chloe said you might like to try them so I got them for you. Do you wish for me to get you something else?”

“No…that’s OK…”

Max looked at her tray again but still hesitated. Eventually she sighed and picked up a wing. If Chloe said these were mild, they were mild. She took a bite. She chewed it for a few seconds and stopped. 

Hot.

Hot. 

HHHOOOOOOTTTT!!!

“WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!”

Max screamed and jumped up. Those hot wings weren’t mild in the slightest! Her mouth was on FIRE! And the rest of her body soon followed! The felt hot all over, so much so that she started to break out in a sweat! She jumped around and fanned herself as best she could to cool herself down, all while screaming/begging for water. 

Chloe grabbed her water bottle and poured its contents down Max’s throat. “Go get more!” she barked at Victoria. The slave dashed off to the kitchen to get more water. The bottle quickly emptied and did help Max a little but she was still hot. More water was definitely needed! Chloe sat her back down just as Victoria returned with a big pitcher of water. Chloe quickly grabbed it and just splashed the whole thing all over Max!

“CHLOE!” 

Max coughed and sputtered as water ran up her nose, having tilted her head back just as Chloe splashed her. That splash helped cool her down but now she was completely soaked! Her hair was wet and her sweater was a big wet rag! Without thinking she stood up and ripped off her sweater so she could wring it out. 

“You said this stuff would be mild!” she groaned between coughs. She twisted the sweater and let all the water splash to the floor. “You said it wouldn’t be too hot! You told—“

“Ooh!” Chloe said suddenly. 

It happened fast. Max absentmindedly turned her back to Chloe while she was talking to her. She was too focused on drying her sweater. Then she suddenly heard Chloe and a moment later…

_*SLAP!*_

“GYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!”

Chloe’s hand slapped her behind where so many others already had today. The sharp pain made something in Max’s mind snap. She slipped the sweater back on, not caring that it was still soaking wet, and spun around to confront Chloe with a vein bulging from her forehead. The death glare she was giving Chloe eye made her girlfriend back away in fear. 

“TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHES!!!” Max bellowed. Chloe gulped and complied. Max could get super scary when she was mad! And she has never seen Max this angry before! She stripped and waited nervously for Max’s next command. Max practically threw their chairs across the room so there was a big open space on their side of their cafeteria table. 

“BEND OVER!” she commanded, pointing at the table. Chloe immediately bent over the table, her boobs pressing against the cold surface and her ass sticking out. She did not dare look at Max. What was going to do?

_*CLANG!*_

“OW!” Chloe yelped. She felt something cold and hard slap against her ass. She stretched her neck and looked over her shoulder and saw Max standing there with a metal lunch tray in her hands. And before Chloe could stop her, Max swung it again. 

_*CLANG!*_

“OW!”

_*CLANG!*_

“OWIE!”

_*CLANG!*_

“OW-OW-OW-OW!”

Chloe winced and clutched the edges of the table in pain as several more clangs followed. Though not all were from Max. Victoria grabbed a tray and joined her Mistress in punishing Chloe. Max did not command it but she certainly didn’t mind. If Chloe was going to participate in this April Fools madness then she deserved all the punishment she could get! Quietly Max waved over the rest of the people in the cafeteria who were naturally watching every second of this show. She signaled for them to grab trays and form a line. 

Eventually Max and Victoria stopped and backed away to allow everyone else to have a turn. Chloe had not turned her head back in a while so she did not realize that the spankings were coming from people other than Max now. Victoria watched them all take their turn with an odd smile on her face until Max tugged at her leash. She immediately followed as her Mistress led her back out into the hall. 

“You’re not going to watch, Mistress?” she asked. Max shook her head but did not stop or look at her. But from the tone of Max’s reply she could tell her Mistress was still plenty angry. 

“I’m going to get to the heart of this…” she growled. “I’m going to end this NOW! With the bitch that started it all! Victoria!”

Max spun around and glared fiercely at her pet, sending a chill down her spine. 

“Get the strap-ons!” she barked. “Courtney’s gonna PAY!”

An hour later, Courtney came running across the Blackwell courtyard, constantly checking her watch and grimacing at how late she was. She already missed her morning classes! She couldn’t miss her afternoon ones!

“Can’t believe I fell for that!” she muttered. She dashed up the steps and into the school. “When I find that bitch I’m going to—“

“GET HER!”

One moment Courtney was rounding the corner by the vending machines to get to her locker. Next moment, she was on the floor. Two people had grabbed her and pinned her down and were in the process of ripping off her clothes! 

“Hey! Wait!” she squealed. But her mysterious assailants were given her a moment to get her bearings. Before she knew it she was naked and her captors had forced her onto her back. One of them grabbed her legs and pulled her up so her upper back was on the floor but her lower body was up in the air. Then she heard a familiar voice say…

“Try to destroy my ass? I’ll destroy YOURS!” 

Then Max thrust her strap-on into Courtney’s ass and proceeded to pound it. Courtney yelped from a combination of pain, delight and confusion. She gritted her teeth as Max hammered her into the floor like a nail, stretching her asshole further than she thought it could! As Max got into her rhythm Courtney was finally able to get a sense for her surroundings. She was able to look up and saw that it was Victoria, also wearing a strap-on, that was holding her legs. Courtney’s face contorted with annoyance when she saw her. 

“You! I—“ she started to say. 

“SHUT UP!” yelled Victoria. She stepped on Courtney’s face and smushed it, keeping her from talking as Max had her way with her. 

Max’s ass has suffered nothing but abuse today. She was going to make sure Courtney’s suffered the same fate. Again and again as she hammered her asshole she also spanked her. She wanted to see these two cheeks as red as she could get them. Courtney struggled to speak but Victoria’s foot kept shifting around and covering her mouth. Max thrust her hips hard to get the full length of the dildo inside Courtney. Her tormentor moaned underneath her from the pain of it all but in truth Courtney didn’t know if she should hate this or enjoy it! At first it seemed Max was going to fuck her for a good long time but long before she felt ready to climax, she stopped. 

Max withdrew the dildo and Victoria released her. Courtney flopped down and just as quickly as she was captured, Max and Victoria propped her up and forced her to her knees. Once she was in position Max brought her strap-on close to Courtney’s face. 

“You like ass so much?” Max asked menacingly. “Then have a TASTE!”

Victoria forced Courtney’s jaw open and Max thrust the dildo into her mouth. Having just been in her own ass, the taste was repugnant! Courtney choked and gagged as she tasted her own ass from the dildo. She tried to pull away but Max had a tight grip on her head. She squeezed her skull and forced her to take the dildo all the way down her throat! To make matters worse, Victoria decided to join in the fun! She grabbed Courtney around the waist and lifted her up. Courtney had to bend over to keep Max’s strap-on her mouth, meaning her pussy would be exposed to Victoria, something the slave too immediate advantage of. Without any foreplay Victoria thrust her own strap-on in as hard as Max did to her ass. They spit-roasted Courtney, sending her bouncing back and forth between the two of them, one moment a dildo going down her throat and the next a dildo going up her pussy! 

This was only the beginning for Max. She had a LOT of plans for Courtney! She put all this in motion! She no doubt colluded with Brooke and Chloe to set this all up! The other two traitors had their punishments already. Now it was Courtney’s turn! She would pay! She would pay dearly for--!

“MAX!”

Two voices echoed her name. She and Victoria stopped fucking Courtney and looked to the source. Brooke and Chloe were standing down the hall and glaring at them. Chloe was dressed again and Brooke was wearing her gym uniform. Both looked very angry and approached with limps in their steps. Chloe winced from how sore her ass was and Brooke’s walk was very awkward from all the things her classmates did to her. 

Without saying another word to Max they pulled Courtney away. This did not please Max. 

“Give her back! She needs her punishment!” she declared. 

“Punishment for _WHAT?!_ ” Courtney shrieked, still gagging slightly from the taste in her mouth. 

“For THIS!” Max spun around and briefly flashed her ass at them, showing the “SPANK ME” that was still clearly visible. She spun back around before any of them could get any ideas and crossed her arms indignantly. 

“My ass has suffered NOTHING but abuse all day because of this! Courtney, I know you did this last night and stole my clothes! You stole Victoria’s too and left nothing but that revealing little sweater! You probably told Brooke and she fed Victoria bad instructions for that experiment in the chem lab! And Chloe! You told Victoria to get the hot wings which you no doubt sabotaged by making them extra spicy! Don’t pretend to be innocent!” 

Max expected them to finally fess up or to say “April Fools” or something. But instead they all looked at Max like she had lost her mind. 

“Max…” Courtney started slowly, “I didn’t do any of those things! Victoria’s clothes are still in her room! I stopped in there to grab something after she told me my Mom was sick and needed to see me.”

“I didn’t sabotage your chem experiment either,” Brooke chimed in. “Victoria knew what she wanted and didn’t ask me any questions about the chemicals.”

“And Vic already had the hot wings on a try by the time I noticed her. We came right out to see you after we met,” Chloe finished. 

Max blinked. She didn’t know why but…she believed them. She saw no dishonesty in their eyes. But if they weren’t the perpetrators then…

Slowly all eyes turned to Victoria. She was standing a ways behind Max and slowly inching further and further back as they all spoke. She was in her usual submissive stance, folding her hands submissively in front of her and trying her best to look innocent. And failing. Victoria gleefully mentally recalled how she set all this up. 

Courtney was easy. Victoria woke her up in the middle of the night and fed her some story about a call saying her mother was sick. Too groggy to think straight, Courtney believed her and rushed off. As soon as she was gone she quietly gathered up all of Max’s clothes and hid them in her room. Then it was a simple matter of writing the “SPANK ME” on Max’s ass…

In the science lab Victoria lingered at the back long enough to talk to Brooke. She told her Max was interested in fucking her sometime soon, making Brooke glance back at Max and giving her the opportunity to get all the right chemicals which she looked up in advance. 

And the hot wings. She talked to the cafeteria chef in advance and asked her to get some super spicy hot sauce for today. The kind that would make you breathe fire and sweat profusely! The chef was a woman so all it took was a promise to fuck Max in the future to get her to agree. The chef handed Victoria the special tray of hot wings before Chloe found her. She knew Chloe would be stopping by to hang out with Max…

The truth began to dawn on everyone. The faithful but mischievous slave Victoria was behind all the shenanigans today. But before any of them could speak or act, Victoria had something to say. 

“…April Fools.”

Then in a flash, she was gone. She took off at high speeds and disappeared out the front door of the school. 

“CATCH! THAT! SLUUUUUUUUUUUTTT!!!!” Max bellowed. She, Chloe, Brooke and Courtney all gave chase. One more ass was going to be plenty sore at Blackwell tonight! 

**_THE END_ **


End file.
